flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
DomoDramaDude
DomoDramaDude (stylized as わmoわrmわude) was a fairly popluar creator on Flipnote Hatena whose posts consisted mainly of musical animations. He started out as a seemingly untalented creator and slowly worked his way up to semi-popularity. He also "chatted" with other users often and is known for uploading "random" animations. He was one of the first creators to use a backwards hat on his original character, which unknowingly evolved into a character trait known as "The Backwards Hat Fad." The user's character may have inspired the design of the protagonist of the JT series. History Early history DomoDramaDude started his "journey" through Hatena on November 14, 2010. At the age of 11, he was not very talented at art or animation. His first Flipnote was titled "The E3 Theif" and featured his OC, who stole a game from the E3 convention. It was considered decent animation-wise, but it did feature some questionable violence. It was made using an art style similar to Gizmo's. DDD posted more Flipnotes (referred to as "acceptable" for a newcomer to Hatena), including more "original-audio Flips" (or as he called them, "OAFs") and his first music video, entitled "Domo MV 1." Though DDD was an average animator, he was notorious for star begging. He asked for 500,000 stars to change his profile icon, claiming that his fans "needed to earn it." He was the victim of criticism for this, and later posted a Flipnote reducing the offer to 50,000 stars, which was still considered an outrageously high amount. DDD eventually received his wish of 50,000 stars with the release of "Domo MV 2." It featured four characters singing along to the song Big Night by [[w:c:bigtimerush|Nickelodeon's Big Time Rush]]. The Flipnote received positive feedback. DomoDramaDude decided to unlock it, allowing for spin-offs to be created. The animation was not perfect, but the song was catchy and of high quality. Many people "spun off," and some spin-offs became #1 under the "Popular Flipnotes" section. As of April 2013, it is one of the most spun-off flipnotes ever with over 500 spin-offs and 200,000 stars. With the extreme success of "DMV2 Unlocked," DomoDramaDude was motivated to improve his animation skills. He decided to stop begging for stars and being "too self-confident." He also started making his drawings smoother and his characters' lip-syncing more accurate. This "era" of Flipnotes contained mostly music videos and icons to help with his skill. On December 3, he posted a Flipnote titled "Find the Orcana!" This was his last OAF, for an unknown reason. DomoDramaDude claimed that it was because he came to dislike the sound of his voice on Hatena. It was after this animation that he posted many more music videos. On December 28, DDD posted the flipnote "Domo MV 8." It featured the "Sandwich" song by Parry Gripp. The first half was as usual, but nearing the end the animation was noticeably better than it had previously been. In the description, he stated that he finished it while playing with several new techniques that he had recently learned. He carried these skills through more Flipnotes and eventually achieved 1,000 fans. Inactivity わmoわrmわude has remained inactive on Hatena since February 7, 2012. Due to this, many of his fans and friends on Hatena became curious as to what his absence meant, leaving multiple comments on his more recent Flipnotes. On May 18, 2012, わmoわrmわude posted his first flipnote after about 3 months of inactivity. Within it, it was revealed that his inactivity was due to his damaged DSi (more specifically, his broken L and R buttons), which left him unable to create any Flipnotes, and claimed "it's a miracle I'm even making this one." Finishing the Flipnote, he claimed that he was unable to purchase a new console, making it his final Flipnote. Reluctantly, DomoDramaDude made his farewell within the Flipnote, claiming that he would never want to leave, but the situation made it necessary. The Flipnote, titled "Adios," contained わmoわrmわude's final farewell: "This is an explenation for my inactivity, and also my last flipnote. Bye, guys. It's been fun. :L" わmoわrmわude left Hatena unofficially on May 18, 2012 with 188 Flipnotes and over 3,000 fans. On November 5, 2012, DDD posted a Flipnote saying that he found out how to repair his R button. However, due to his inactivity, he had forgotten most of the techniques that he had used in his Flipnotes. He said that he needed time to recall them. On April 3, 2013, DDD posted his first Flipnote after 5 more months of inactivity. In this Flipnote, he expanded more on his inactivity. He also touched on the fact that Hatena was ending soon and that "we should end it off with a bang." With this, he also mentioned a possible chance of him making a final Flipnote as a finale. This never occurred. Category:Creators